Saying Goodbye
by ElectroNerd
Summary: Link has to go on another adventure. Zelda wants him to stay, very badly. But he's leaving today, at noon, and she's out of time. But still she tries, tries to change Link's mind one final time. Little did she know it would take something like this for her to realize her true feeling towards the hero. (One-shot) *Sequel up!*


**Lookit! My first one-shot! Woot! Like my one-shots might be, this one is pretty short, coming in at 1,240 words. (I'm not counting A/N in that number) So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer - Link style!**

**Link: Courtney-Mori doesn't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Me: But I really, really, REALLY wish I did.**

**Link: I'm sorry you can't have my game.**

**Me: It's alright, Link. It's not your fault.**

**Link: *sigh* Okay. **

**Me: Let's get this one-shot started! :DDDDDDD**

**(12/22/12 edit) One thing I must say, the world was supposed to end yesterday! I survived! :D *cough* Anyways, I'm doing an edit on this one shot to make it a bit better. I just read over it recently and there are a few things that I would like to change. Also, I'm making a point that I did not know how Skyward Sword ended when I wrote this, so I did not know the part of Skyloft that had the goddess statue on it returned to the surface. So in this fanfic, that never happened, kay? Also, I have to give a special shout-out to my four reviewers, ****Midnight Sound, ****Eri Beri 0123, ****firewolf2012, and ****BlackStarGodliness. Your reviews were wonderful, my friends, so this is for you! :D **Uhh, re-read over this and you'll notice some different things...****

* * *

Link's POV

I looked out of my bedroom window. Today was the day. I would be setting out on a new adventure when it was noon and the sun hung high over Skyloft. I would depart then, no sooner, no later. I had already said my goodbyes, and I had already made all my promises of revisiting. I had said everything that I needed to say, or at least that's what I thought.

I didn't react when I heard a soft knock on my door. I mumbled a soft, "Come in." I knew instantly who it was. Zelda walked up beside me, looking at me with those intense blue eyes. I was going to miss those, even if I was only gone for one day. Even if I was gone for one decade. I would never stop missing those big, blue eyes.

"Link, I..." Zelda started, but her voice trailed.

"You don't have to say anything." I said, wishing there was some way that I could comfort her.

"Yes, I do. I... Link, I don't want you to leave." Zelda said quietly.

I turned my head to the floor and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her. "I know, but I have to."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to. Link, what's it going to take for me to convince you to stay here, in Skyloft, with me and everyone else?"

I looked up from the floor and right into those blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's no changing my mind now. ." I said firmly.

Zelda looked on the verge of tears. "Why? Why leave and walk away from a peaceful and calm life?" She asked me.

I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "That's just it. Zelda, I'm a hero. I'm not fit for living a peaceful life. I know I should be happy. I've saved the world from Demise reincarnated. I should be overjoyed. But I'm not. It's just... I need a life full of excitement, and 'peace' and I aren't two pieces of the same puzzle."

I could see tears filling her eyes. I could tell that she knew that she was fighting a battle that she couldn't win, but that didn't stop her from trying. "Link, please, please just stay."

I shook my head, fighting my own tears. I hated doing this, saying goodbyes, especially with people who I really care about. "I'm sorry, Zelda." I let go of her hand and started walking towards the door. Then I remembered something. I paused, pulled a red box out of my pouch, and set it on the table. I couldn't find it in me to say anything else as I walked out of the door and out of the Academy.

_Goddesses,_ I thought as I headed towards the Bazaar to get my sword, _Please let Zelda open the box. Let her see what's inside... Let her read the note._

Zelda's POV

I wiped my face. So there was no changing his mind. I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep Link from putting his life on the line again. Doesn't he understand how dangerous what he's doing is? He doesn't even have a proper sword, and it's not like he can just make one! I took a deep breath, trying to get myself to stop crying and stop over reacting. I mean, this is Link we're talking about. He's an extremely well trained swordsman. He can probably take care of himself. Besides, it's not like he'll be gone forever, right? Right?

I was about to walk out of the room, to follow Link and talk to him one final time before he left, when I saw something on the table. The red box had my name written on it, in Link's neat handwriting. I held back more tears as I opened the box. Inside it, there was a smaller box and a note. I decided to read the note first.

_Zelda,_

_I'm sorry to be leaving so suddenly. I really want to stay, honest, it's just... I can't find it in me to fight logs disguised as monsters instead of real ones for the rest of my life. It doesn't suit me. After all my travels on the surface, I've become used to danger. Survival became second nature for me, and saving and helping others became third. And now, now that I've saved everyone from the evil that was about to take over, the world is at peace. And peace, it just doesn't suit me. I need that... adrenaline in my life, that goal that keeps pushing me forward. Before I defeated Demise, my goal, the one that kept me going for a long as I was, was you. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself until I knew for sure that you would be safe. If you are ever put in danger, trust me, I'd willingly sacrifice everything to help you. Zelda, I really wanted to tell you this in person, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Forgive me for being so cowardly, but, I'll tell you now. Zelda, I love you. Once again, I can't say how sorry I am for leaving like this. I know you're worried about me, and I'm worried about you, too. Everyday I worry about everyone. Everyday, I wake up thinking, "What if I didn't really defeat Demise and Ghirahim and they take Zelda again?" I swear Zelda, if I lost you again... I don't know what I would do with myself. I would probably become a bag full of emotionally messed-up butterflies._

I smiled a little at this. Emotionally messed-up butterflies, Link?

_ But my point is, the real reason I'm going on this new adventure is to make sure that there is no evil that will find you and take you again. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything took you again. I'll never be able to apologize enough for how much I'm going to cause you to worry. I'm sorry. But, if this makes you feel any better, I promise I'll come visit. For while I'm gone, use this to remember me by._

_Sincerely, _

_Link_

I folded the note back up the way it was and pulled the smaller box out of its case. I wonder what it is? Boxes this small don't usually hold much... I opened it and my heart nearly cracked. Link went through all the trouble to get me a music box? Music boxes are probably the most expensive and hardest things to get, but here I have one, in my hand. From Link. Warm tears streamed down my face as I wound up the small box. And it played such a familiar melody... (1)

I sang under my breath along with the music. _"Oh youth... Guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring peace to the land..."_

With a small smile, I carefully set the box back down on the table, closing it. Tears were still running down my cheeks when I remembered what Link had said.

_"I'm going to leave today, at noon." _

He was leaving at noon. No sooner, no later. I ran over to the window. The sun was almost there...

I dashed out of the academy, searching everywhere for Link. I only found that I was too late. I ran up to the last place I hadn't checked, the diving platform near the statue of the goddess, and felt the wind whip through my hair as Link flew by on his Crimson Loftwing. I grabbed one of the feathers that drifted through the air. "Link..." I whispered. "I... I love you, too."

Still holding the large feather in my hand, I sat down on the edge of the platform and stayed there, letting my feet dangle off the edge as I thought about what I would do with him once Link came back.

(1) watch?v=dHEXq6NCTOA&feature=related

* * *

**Hey, if you guys are wondering what exactly that (1) means, copy/paste the link into google, or WHATEVER search engine you use, and click on the YouTube video. It should take you right there. So... yeah. I hope you liked it! Happy Birthday one-shot history! ;DDD**

**Review, and tell me if I should continue or stop writing one-shots!**

**(12/22/12 edit) Hey, I hope you noticed the changes I made. Oh, and by the way, I know there are people out there reading this! (As of the last time I checked) 422 hits and 4 reviews! C'mon, you guys can do better than that! For my sake? =_=**

**Ah, yes, and there is a sequel to this! It's called *Here To Stay*, if you are interested. Soo, yeah. Peace~~! O 3O**

**(5/27/13 edit) Hey you guys, I totally, with the help of my best friend, realized that the link (Link XD) mentioned in the story doesn't work, so just type "ballad of the goddess music box" into the search bar thingie on YouTube, then click on the video that has a pic of Link and Zelda holding hands. Yeah... Epic fail on my part.**


End file.
